Concerns in driving a vehicle, whether in day or night, extend farther than simply road visibility, although that most certainly is a greater concern at night. Headlights and taillights must not only assist drivers in clear vision both ahead and behind, but should also be stylish. Few consumers are not concerned with the appearance of their vehicles. Beyond visibility and style, there exists a need for visually recording driving events. Determining the cause of accidents is but one reason for doing so. A need exists to provide visually recordings of both front and rear events, while at the same time offering unique style and functionality. The present invention fills these needs.